miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
The Collector/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Wayzz: Master, are you okay? Master Fu: She's here! (Marinette knocks on the door and Wayzz flies off and hides inside the phonograph.) Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug! Tikki: I know you never wanted me to bring her here again but... you must see what she's discovered. Show him, Marinette. Marinette: I've been here; I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick! (Marinette has flashbacks of her meeting Master Fu.) Soo... I'm guessing you're not really a vet? Master Fu: Not really. That was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either. (Master Fu has flashbacks of Marinette helping him.) Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug! Marinette: But, who are you? (Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to the Miraculous Box.) Tikki: Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians! Wayzz: (Wayzz gets out of the phonograph and starts talking to Marinette.) Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette. Marinette: Uhh, you too! (chuckles) Master Fu: We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we... (sighs) I made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook! Marinette: But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols. Master Fu: Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code. (Marinette looks at Tikki, then hands the Miraculous book to Master Fu.) Master Fu: These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and Cat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable. Gabriel: Why did you take the book? Adrien: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it. Gabriel: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien? Adrien: Sorry... I'll get you another copy. Gabriel: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration. Adrien: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father. Gabriel: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie. (Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.) Master Fu: I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous. Marinette: Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could be Hawk Moth? Master Fu: How did you discover this book, Marinette? Marinette: (Marinette has a flashback of Adrien with the Miraculous book.) I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school. Master Fu: You didn't see who it belonged to, then? Marinette: No. No, I...didn't. (Tikki looks at Marinette in a bewildered manner.) Master Fu: What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawk Moth. We would've had a chance to defeat him. Marinette: Uh... I could investigate if you want. (Master Fu closes the book.) Master Fu: But you must be very careful, Marinette. If you succeed, you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth. Marinette: I'll be very careful, I promise. (Marinette stands up and leaves the shop along with Tikki.) (Marinette is panting.) Tikki: (pops out from Marinette's purse.) Why did you lie to Master Fu?! Marinette: I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth! (gasps) But what if he is? (runs to a nearby Gabriel advertisement pole, right next to the school. She then imagines that Adrien is Hawk Moth.) Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and... Tikki: Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation. Marinette: I need to get to the bottom of this. Tikki: Do you know where to find Adrien? Marinette: I know that boy's schedule by heart. Tikki: Let's go. (Marinette runs towards the school.) Marinette: I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons. Chloé: Oh no! (Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice) Chloé: This is a terrible tragedy! (crying) Marinette: What's up with her? Chloé: Adrien's never coming back to school. Ever! Oh.. (continues crying.) Kim: His dad grounded him. Max: For life. Marinette: What? Why? Nino: Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad. Marinette: His dad? Hah! Phew. Chloé: (irately) "Phew?" Marinette: (initially sheepish) Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha! (Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.) Marinette: So it wasn't Adrien's book. It was his father's! Adrien isn't Hawk Moth! (sighs in relief) I knew it! Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body. Tikki: Except, according to Nino, Adrien did take the book without his father's permission. Marinette: Well, he must've had a good reason to do it. Tikki: You realize, based on Master Fu's theory, Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth. Marinette: No way! It couldn't be! Hmm... An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent, but cold, even with his own son. This is a very strong lead, Tikki! Tikki: Please be careful, Marinette! Marinette: I will. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) Cat Noir: (voicemail) Has the cat got your tongue? Leave a message! Ladybug: Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is! Get your whiskers over here fast! Nathalie: What will you do without the book? (Gabriel opens a blank notebook then closes it before handing it to Nathalie.) Gabriel: You know where this goes. (Gabriel storms around while Nathalie walks toward the painting. Gabriel grabs a picture of Adrien off the wall and throws it on the floor, followed by a second picture of Adrien. He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.) Plagg: Look on the bright side. Your father could've found out about me! It's a good thing we kwamis can never be filmed or photographed. Ah, those photographers have no idea what they're missing! Adrien: I've gotta find that book, or I'll never be allowed to return to school. Plagg: Return to school?! Are you crazy?! No more homework, no more alarm clocks! We should be celebrating! Hey, I know! (flies off, only to return carrying a huge jar of Camembert) I named this piece El Plaggo. It's been maturing for nine hundred and ninety-nine days! (Adrien hears objects being broken to pieces and runs out of his room with his bodyguard following close behind.) Adrien: What was that?! (Adrien and his bodyguard run downstairs, only to be greeted by Nathalie guarding the door to Gabriel's atelier.) Nathalie: Your father is very busy. (Gabriel has been continuing to smash things to pieces inside his atelier in displeasure. He throws a mannequin on the floor, breaking it in two. He then breaks another mannequin before heading over to something else. No more breaking is heard.) Nathalie: Shouldn't Adrien be practicing his piano right now? (Adrien's bodyguard nods and looks briefly at Adrien before escorting him upstairs. Nathalie watches silently as Adrien looks back sadly.) Hawk Moth: I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma! (A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an akuma.) Stay close, my little akuma! (The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.) Hawk Moth: Dark wings, fall! (detransforms, and Nooroo comes out of the Miraculous, facing the all-too-familiar man) Nooroo: Uh, why is the akuma still here? (The view faces the man, who takes off his tie, revealing the Butterfly Miraculous under it, and showing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.) Gabriel: I must become someone else to lead them astray. Nooroo: I don't understand, Master. Gabriel: Nooroo, I renounce you... (takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box) ...temporarily. (A spotlight shines on his empty replacement notebook. Gabriel walks over and grabs it. He then opens it) Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me! (The akuma flies into Gabriel's notebook, transforming him.) Collector: I am now...the Collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it! (laughs evilly) Adrien: My father's angry because of me; he won't forgive me until I find that book. Plagg: May I remind you that you're actually grounded? Adrien: Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! Plagg: Oh my! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) (Cat Noir receives a notification from his baton and opens up a message he's received from Ladybug.) Ladybug: (from recorded message) Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is. Get your whiskers over here, fast! Cat Noir: Wow! I guess the Spellbook will have to wait a bit longer. (Cat Noir extends his baton and vaults off, leaving his room.) Collector: Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come. Nathalie: Mr. Agreste? Collector: You will call me...the Collector. (swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later, before going up to Adrien's room and knocking on the door) Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you. (The Collector kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player, and growls.) August's mother: Cheese! (As the Louvre pyramid gets trapped inside the Collector's notebook, people start screaming and run away with fear. Inside the Louvre, the Collector traps the portrait of the Mona Lisa, and, outside again, Jagged Stone along with Fang.) Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama— Collector: (swipes Nadja into his notebook) Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use your life to fill up this new one! Mayor Bourgeois: People of Paris— (Lieutenant Roger and the other pedestrians gasp after the mayor gets trapped inside the villain's notebook.) The Collector: (throws his notebook across the Eiffel Tower, trapping it inside his notebook book with the notebook returning to him like a boomerang) Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Cat Noir in these pages forever. Ladybug: (grunts and slides open her yo-yo to contact Cat Noir) Cat Noir, what did you do? (suddenly sees Cat Noir arriving) Cat Noir, did you get my messages? Cat Noir: Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective. So, who's the suspect? Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste. (Cat Noir gasps and almost trips after hearing the suspect's name.) Ladybug: You know, the fashion designer? Cat Noir: You got proof? Ladybug: (stammers, as it is mostly secret) I can't tell you. Cat Noir: So, I'm supposed to just...accept that? Ladybug: You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And get this. (shows Cat Noir images of Gabriel's fashion design logos on her yo-yo screen) Check out his brand's logo. Cat Noir: (stunned) A butterfly? (has flashbacks of the butterfly patterns on furniture inside his house, and sighs after thinking about it) Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? Cat Noir: (with grim determination) It's time to get the bottom of this. (Cat Noir and Ladybug leave the school to go and investigate.) Collector: (behind a statue) My plan is working perfectly! Ladybug: (shocked) Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum. (Cat Noir sees his painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father. Cat Noir sighs with heartache.) Ladybug: Are you sure you're okay? Cat Noir: Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going. Ladybug: (gasps) He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him. (Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the front hall until they see the Collector at the top of the main stairs.) Cat Noir: Where's Gabriel Agreste? Collector: There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector! (He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks Cat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.) Collector: You won't be able to escape! (The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.) Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) Wait! (Cat Noir throws his staff towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.) Collector: Nice piece, wouldn't you agree? (Cat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.) Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in that book! Cat Noir: Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A set of pedals appears) A pedal? (Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision to figure out what to do with the pedal, but sees nothing.) I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him. Collector: (uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear) Ladybug and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration. (The fight continues with Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails. Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Cat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Cat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him on to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.) Collector: My collection's growing! Ladybug: No! (Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Collector are grunting as they are fighting. As the Collector continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir, they jump up to the second floor.) Cat Noir: So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized! Ladybug: You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?! (The superheroes are still running away from the Collector.) (The superheroes barricade the door entrance using the furniture in Adrien's room to prevent the Collector from entering.) Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home? Cat Noir: Maybe the Collector's already captured him. Ladybug: (gasps in shock) You think he'd take it out on his own son? Cat Noir: Uh... Collector: You cannot escape from me. (laughs after making the objects blocking his way disappear) Ladybug: What if he has no pages left in his book? (uses her Lucky Vision again, seeing certain objects, and figures out a plan) (After the Collector manages to free himself from the barricaded entrance, he chases Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room. Ladybug hides behind the TV out of the Collector's sight.) Collector: But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth. Ladybug: Cat Noir, I need ammunition! (The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.) Cat Noir: You need what? Ladybug: We're gonna complete his collection! Cat Noir: Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious. Ladybug: Less talking, more doing! (Ladybug detaches Cat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Cat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug then attaches the pedal along with Cat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device) Ladybug: Ready, Cat Noir? Cat Noir: I'm always ready for you, M'Lady! (Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.) Ladybug: Come on! Come on! Cat Noir: No more ammo! (As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.) Collector: Huh? It's already full! (The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug) My book! No! Ladybug: (rips the book into two pieces and the akuma flies out) Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal, including returning Cat Noir's baton and he kisses it and Ladybug's yo-yo to them) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. (The Collector turns back to Gabriel.) Ladybug: Pound...Uh. (Ladybug sees Cat Noir heading towards Gabriel.) Cat Noir: Are you okay, Faaa...sir? Gabriel: Cat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me? Cat Noir: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now! Gabriel: Thank you, thank you, both of you! (gasps upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen) Adrien...where is my son? Cat Noir: He...must be hiding? Ladybug: Cat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here. Gabriel: Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me. (puts his hands on the shoulders of Cat Noir, who gazes at him, smiling) Ladybug: (notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Cat Noir) We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste. Cat Noir: Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound. (Ladybug and Cat Noir vault off, assured that everything is fine with Gabriel. Gabriel smiles evilly to himself.) Gabriel: See you very soon! Marinette: So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right? Master Fu: That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook? Marinette: At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah. Master Fu: You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth. Marinette: (stammers) Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all. (chuckles nervously as Master Fu giggles) Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain. Master Fu: You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other. Marinette: I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again! (falls over on the floor, whimpering) Master Fu: There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette. (starts taking pictures of the contents of the Miraculous Spellbook using his phone) These modern inventions really are quite incredible. Hmm. Marinette: So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that.(giggles) Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry. Gabriel: I see. So, you're one of his admirers? Marinette: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word. (gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie) You won't say anything to him, will you? (Gabriel shakes his head for "no") Are you going to let Adrien come back to school? Gabriel: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will. Marinette: (chuckles) Thank you. (Nathalie guides Marinette out the door) Hmm, can I ask you a question? (Gabriel nods) I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it? Gabriel: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it. Marinette: Well then, you're very lucky to own it. (waves and leaves) Tikki: It was really brave what you just did for Adrien. Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. All that really matters is for Adrien to be allowed out of the house again. (slowly wakes off away from the Agreste mansion) Gabriel: I'm sorry I became so furious over a book. Adrien: I shouldn't have taken it without your permission. Gabriel: That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever. Adrien: Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then? Gabriel: Hm. (nods his head) Adrien: Thank you, Father. (hugs his father in gratitude) (Nino first shares a hug with Adrien, until Chloé pushes him aside and leaps into Adrien's arms and takes a selfie. A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him. Marinette then sighs in relief with Alya by her side.) Nathalie: So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble? Gabriel: I did what had to do to keep my secret. (Gabriel presses a code that is incorporated within the painting of Emilie Agreste, which then displays a secret floor hatch that takes Gabriel to a secret place, revealing his lair.) (Gabriel opens up the small white box where the Butterfly Miraculous is stored, and Nooroo pops out.) Gabriel: Happy to see me again? Nooroo: At your service, Master. Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (Nooroo is absorbed, and Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth and grunts ferociously.) Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir — you almost managed to find out who I am; but now I am more above suspicion than I've ever been. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey. (cackles deeply) es: El Coleccionista/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts